


Azaleas and Periwinkles

by mimi_cee



Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Reader-Insert, Romance, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee
Summary: Bokuto didn’t always like volleyball. He only started loving it in his third year of high school. So why was he playing volleyball in the first place? It started years ago at a flower shop with the cute tomboy girl from his neighbourhood."I’m a third-year and I’ve been to nationals, and I’m better than you. Like way better. But I only recently started thinking that volleyball was fun."- Bokuto during the training camp arc(Part of a series of cute and funny getting together stories where I try to practise creating characters and plot lines by taking match up requests on Tumblr.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Azaleas and Periwinkles

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, a match up request is where someone tells me a description of themselves and I match them up with a Haikyuu character. But in my case, I don't necessarily choose the character I think will suit them best. I choose based on the best plot I can come up with. The person's description is at the end.
> 
> i also wrote this for an event and the prompt I used was "May Flowers." I hope you like this. :)

“There’s a cute girl in the stands,” Akaashi said after glancing at Y/n.

“Where? Where?” Bokuto quickly turned his head, scanning every corner of the gym.

Y/n came to watch her school’s volleyball team under an interesting pretext. Kuroo learned that she knew how to dance, so he probed her to come to their game as a cheerleader. She explained they were not the same even if she knew Kuroo was only teasing. But it prompted her to come and watch their match.

A touch of pink covered Y/n’s cheeks. She didn’t expect Bokuto to be searching for her. At least Akaashi’s comment seemed to have brought Bokuto in a good mood.

It was hard to not notice him: black and grey spikey hair, an energetic voice, and a charisma that commanded the entire gym. It was odd Y/n thought he looked familiar. She was certain she would have remembered someone like him.

After the match ended, Y/n recalled when she first watched volleyball on TV. She was a child then, maybe only eight years old. She shared about it with one of her friends at her neighborhood flower shop. So Y/n found herself wandering around the Tokyo suburb where she used to live.

Many of the buildings remained the same over the years. The cafe she frequented was still there. (The owner handed her warm and fresh muffins for free.) The noodle shop where she spent her Saturday lunches was still open as well.

She strolled to the next building and smiled. Potted plants lined the front of the store. Refreshing aromas hit her nose and her eyes took in the sprinkles of reds, violets and pale yellows. It was just as she remembered.

But unfamiliar to her was the tall high schooler wearing a grey blazer and dark pants. Y/n approached him, stopping about two steps away. As he gazed at the delicate pink flower through the window, she asked, “Interested in the azaleas?”

When he looked at her face, he suddenly jumped back in shock. “Y/n!” he gasped, pointing a finger at her.

She was a bit frazzled by his reaction. _“What is this strange guy doing?”_ she wondered.

“It’s me! Kotaro!”

Y/n scrunched her brows together. This wasn’t the Kotaro she knew. If her memory was correct, this was the guy she saw at the volleyball game earlier. His loud, confident and energetic personality were quite different from her childhood friend’s - not to mention his hair.

“I play volleyball now!” he stated, throwing his hands up and waving them. She smirked as she saw his eyes fishing for a compliment.

_“Yes. It was him.”_

* * *

“Y/n! You’re going too fast!”

Bokuto gripped the hard, textured plastic as he attempted to fasten himself in the red wagon. Y/n dashed past the houses, the wagon rattling behind her. Bokuto felt the rhythmic bumps from the sidewalk beneath him and the cool spring air through his short black hair as they zoomed towards the neighborhood shops. “I see it!” Y/n exclaimed.

She abruptly stopped in front of the store and smacked the palms of her hands on the cold large window. Bokuto, as well as the wagon, continued down the road. “Y/n! Help!”

After he crashed, Bokuto still wore a goofy grin. He cherished Y/n’s whimsical personality, which he spent the past year learning. Some days they had races on the grass from tree to tree at the small neighborhood park. Other days, they threw tennis balls as far as they could for a little friendly competition. On rainy days, they were at her house where she danced in front of her parents with Bokuto quietly copying her moves. The two of them loved playing with each other and did so whenever they could.

“These are white periwinkles,” the shop owner explained to the two children. “They represent fond memories.”

“Oh! I know this one!” Y/n pointed at the soft rose-coloured flower. “This one’s an azalea!”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up with excitement. “It’s so pretty, Y/n!”

Y/n giggled. Bokuto knew she liked plants, so he scouted out this particular flower shop just for her. “My mom told me it’s actually poison,” she whispered with a grin.

He gasped. “How can such a pretty flower be poison?”

“I guess azaleas are good at hiding it,” she stated with a shrug.

Bokuto looked at the toxic flower and wondered what else hid their real intentions. “Oh! It’s like you!” That earned him a punch. “Ow,” he whined. “You said you’d protect me from dogs and bad guys. Not hurt me.”

“You should just get bigger and stronger!” she responded. “You’re shorter and even skinnier than me. And I’m already skinny.”

“But how do I do that?”

“I don’t know. My dad says he exercises. Or maybe play a sport like the ones on TV!”

“Like what?”

“I’ve only seen volleyball on TV,” Y/n replied. “You can try volleyball!”

“But my cousin said that’s a girl’s sport.”

She punched him again. “You just haven’t seen Romero play!”

“What’s that?”

“The bestest volleyball player ever!” Y/n’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “He’s really cool.”

Bokuto stared at her, not quite understanding her emotions, but wondering if he could ever make her look at him like that. He wanted to be cool too.

* * *

Y/n moved, which meant they went to different schools for junior high. Bokuto tried out for his school’s volleyball team. He learned he was naturally talented at volleyball and became the ace by second year. It didn’t mean much because his team was small, but it gave him a lot of time on the court. But by high school, volleyball was boring. Regardless, he joined the team since he didn’t know what other club activities to do.

It was years since he saw Y/n. He couldn’t ask her to come and watch. So he thought he gave up on her - until Konoha made an off-handed comment. “I think a cute girl is watching you.”

“Where?” Bokuto suddenly looked up to the stands. When he noticed his unexpected response, his shoulders sagged. Of course Y/n wasn’t there. But when his teammates insisted he looked really cool, he persevered. Their compliments gave him the extra push to keep playing even when volleyball was a chore - until he got hooked.

During his third year at the summer interhigh nationals, Fukurodani’s first match was against the team that they lost to the prior year. Armed with his straight spikes, Bokuto felt the satisfaction of beating their blockers. But in the depths of his heart, he still longed for Y/n to see him play.

* * *

“Come watch my game, Y/n! You have to come this time!”

“That’s what you always say.”

Bokuto’s requests were quite persistent lately. He told Y/n to come every chance he could. Something always came up, so he even settled on inviting her to their practice matches. But her school wasn’t exactly close to his.

“But you reeeeally have to come this time,” Bokuto pleaded with her.

“Okay, I’ll come,” Y/n replied with a grin. Bokuto beamed with excitement, knowing that Y/n would finally watch him play volleyball again. Nothing could bring down his mood.

“You looked really cool,” she told him after the game. Bokuto leaped while pumping his fists in the air.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Bokuto came to a halt and rushed her over the side of the gym. He produced a wreath of flowers from his bag but then grabbed his hair when he saw they were crushed. “Nooo! They’re ruined!”

Looking over his shoulder, Y/n saw they were white periwinkles. With a raised eyebrow, she asked, “Why those flowers?”

Bokuto then remembered what he was supposed to do. He tapped his index fingers together and fidgeted in place. “I - errr,” he stuttered. “What was I talking about again?”

“Periwinkles.”

“Oh! They mean fond memories right? So I want more! Lots more!”

“More what?”

“More periwinkles with you!”

Y/n raised an eyebrow. But when she realized he was attempting to confess to her, she felt her cheeks warming up. Not knowing how else to respond, she smacked him.

“Ouch! That hurt!” Bokuto complained. He added under a mutter, “Maybe I should have gotten azaleas instead.”

Y/n laughed. “Are you saying I’m poisonous?” In one sense, she was right. Thoughts of Y/n’s praise spread into his being and induced him to play volleyball.

“No!” Bokuto responded. “It’s because you’ve always been pretty!”

From the disheveled hair to dirt on her face as a child, he always liked her. His childhood days with her were fond memories and he wished to have many more.

**Author's Note:**

> The description I used: hello~ 👋🏻 i wanted to request a haikyuu!! match-up :) i’m a 5'4 (162cm) light brown/blonde haired asian girl. i wanna say i’m relatively fit/slim since my hobby is to dance (i take classes a lot). i also enjoy going out to find cafes and plant shopping. personality wise i’m quite introverted but can still talk to people easily. physically i look pretty girly but i think my personality is a bit of a tomboy. i study fashion enjoy it lots! hope this is enough information for a match-up 💕thanks~


End file.
